1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infant walking aid for supporting an infant or child and has for one of its purposes and objectives the teaching of an infant to walk. In particular this invention pertains to an infant walking aid which allows an adult to support and train the infant through use of only one hand of the adult operator. More in particular, this invention relates to an infant walking aid which loosely captures an infant or child within an interior envelope of a harness mechanism and allows the adult operator to maintain firm control in a simple and efficient manner. Still further, this invention relates to an infant walking aid which has a further child supporting mechanism which allows the child to grasp a bar member external to the interior envelope of the harness mechanism and acquire a sense of control and balance. Still further, this invention relates to an infant walking aid which includes a first bar member attached to the harness mechanism where the first bar member is attached to the harness mechanism at an upper section and allows the operator to grasp the bar member with one hand. Still further, this invention pertains to an infant walking aid which includes downwardly suspended flexible strap members attached to a first bar member on opposing transverse ends thereof and which are joined at an apex of the intersection of the flexible strap members. Additionally, this invention relates to a walking aid which includes a waist strap member which loosely fits around the waist of the child and maintains the child within the interior envelope of the harness mechanism. Still further, this invention relates to an infant walking aid which allows the infant to grasp a displaceable bar member and provides the child with a sense of security and balance during the training exercises.
2. Prior Art
Infant walking aids are known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes Great Britain Patent #2966; Great Britain Patent #175573; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,749,999; 1,193,374; 3,237,939; 2,956,616; 4,922,860; 3,730,587; 1,332,461; and, 3,529,819.
Some prior art walking aids do provide for a first bar member which may be grasped by an adult for manipulation and support purposes during a training exercise. Great Britain Patents #2966 and #175573 provide for a singular bar to be grasped by an adult operator and attached to a waist strap device fitted around the child. However, the walking aid shown in systems analogous to this referenced prior art does not provide for support of the child in the crotch area and relies on a waist strap which may cause injury to the infant or child. Additionally, such prior art does not provide for an additional external support which may be grasped by the child to gain a sense of control and balance.
Other prior art walking aids such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,999 provide a vest-like constraint for the child however, it is necessary that the user or adult operator use two hands to maintain support and control as well as manipulation. Such prior art systems have vertically extending strap members from the vest portion of the mechanism where the strap members are held in the hands of the adult operator.
Other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,193,374 and 3,237,939 all allow for the adult operator to maintain support with one hand however, these walking aid systems only provide for the waist support and do not provide for an interior envelope within which the child is constrained through a loosely fitting waist strap and a crotch support system. Additionally, as in all cases in the prior art, there is no flexibly displaceable support which the child may grasp to obtain a sense of control.
In other prior art systems such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,860, there is provided a crotch support for the infant or child. However, in such prior art systems, the harness mechanism having a crotch support extends through strap members which must be grasped on two ends and thus does not permit the adult operator to manipulate and control the mechanism with a one hand operation. Additionally, such prior art does not provide for a mechanism whereby the child may grasp a bar member external to the interior envelope of the harness mechanism and obtain a sense of control and balance by movement or displacement of the bar member.
Other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,587 provide for an upper bar member attached by rope members to a harness-like member having some type of crotch support. However, such prior art does not allow the child to displaceably move a bar member external to the interior envelope of the harness mechanism to aid in the control and optimize the learning process.
Other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,332,461 provide for baby walkers where the child may grasp a rung of a ladder-like element however, such does not provide for a displaceable member as in the subject invention concept to optimize the learning process. Additionally, such prior art systems do not contain the remaining elements of the subject invention concept.